


Mine

by Folheld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Levi avec des oreilles de chat, M/M, Neko Eren, Toujours Ereri parce que Riren c'est moche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Eren est un des rare neko à être affecté au bataillon de son héros de toujours Levi Ackerman. Au fils des moments passés ensemble, l'admiration devient désir pour se muer en amour





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte existe déjà sur fanfiction. net, sous le même nom et publié aussi par mes soins, donc pas d'inquiétude s'il vous parais familier. J'ai juste pris la décision de migrer quelques textes sur cette plateforme-ci aussi.
> 
> Diclaimer : bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages
> 
> Au cas où les nekos sont des hommes-chats

Eren se réveilla à cause d’un bruit de pas rapides dans le couloir. Un bruit de pas qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Alors qu’il se redressait, la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit en grand au même moment et il aperçut une silhouette familière. Le brun n’eut pas le temps de se dégager de ses draps que le mètre soixante-dix d’Hanji lui atterrissait dans les bras pour l’enserrer jusqu’à l’étouffer.

Depuis son arrivée au Bataillon, la brune à lunettes semblait s’être fait un devoir de le trouver où qu’il aille pour profiter de sa condition. Eren savait bien qu’il était l’un des rares Neko à avoir choisi une carrière militaire et encore moins dans le Bataillon d’exploration. Et parce que Levi refusait qu’un animal vienne foutre ses poils partout dans les baraquements, aucun n’était autorisé. A l’exception d’Eren.

Un Eren qui malgré ses oreilles et sa queue de chats ainsi que des petites canines, était humain. Et un humain qui en avait marre de servir de chaton d’appoint pour Hanji chaque fois qu’elle avait envie d’un câlin. Il grogna alors qu’il essaya de se détacher de la jeune femme. Tous les matins c’était pareil : elle venait, lui sauter dessus, réveiller tout le dortoir. Et en plus, à cause d’elle, le poil de ses oreilles finissait par partir dans tous les sens. Il était contraint de les mouiller pour éviter de se donner un air de chaton triste.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Armin était déjà en train d’accaparer l’attention de la folle aux chats pour qu’Eren puisse se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était grande mais cela ne suffisait pas, bien souvent. Elle était réservée aux deux chambres qui la bordaient des deux côtés, la salle de bain servant de séparation. Chaque chambre était composée de dix lits avec une armoire ou un coffre par lit, un lavabo dans un coin, et une armoire commune pour le linge de lit et le nécessaire à l’entretien. Chaque chambre était composée de la même manière et elles fonctionnaient toujours par deux. Deux chambres partageaient une même salle de bain. De ce fait, les chambres n’étaient pas mixtes et il arrivait bien souvent que des lits restent vides, notamment chez les filles.

Malheureusement, c’était par sexe qu’étaient réparties les chambres et non par race. Les humains et les nekos se mélangeaient comme le voulait la politique du  gouvernement qui prônait la tolérance. Une idée, pas toujours partagée due aux caractéristiques plus animales des nekos. Outre leur apparence, ils avaient les sens d’un chat et leurs instincts.

Ainsi un neko possédait une excellente ouïe et odorat qui était bien supérieur à un humain lambda. Toutefois, comme le chat, il avait du mal à percevoir le goût et très souvent, il ne se rendait compte que du salé et du sucré. Un fait qui faisait beaucoup parler quand on assistait pour la première fois à un repas avec un neko qui abusait largement du sel lors du plat. Son toucher et sa vue étaient deux des sens qui s’approchaient le plus de la norme humaine même si un neko avait une meilleur vision nocturne. Elle n’égalait pas celle d’un vrai chat, les pupilles n’étant tout simplement pas ovales mais arrondies comme un humain. Enfin, le dernier sens, le sixième, celui qu’on attribuait aux chats : la proprioception était aussi présent chez les nekos mais moindre. Ce sens qui permettait aux chats de se situer parfaitement dans l’espace et de faire ses acrobaties si particulières à cette espèce.

Eren était encore à ses réflexions en se brossant les canines quand il entendit la porte de la chambre de droite, soit l’autre s’ouvrir. De là sortit le Caporal Levi Ackerman ou juste l’homme le plus fort de l’humanité et le héros de toujours du neko. Depuis tout petit déjà, ses oreilles de chats brunes à la pointe blanche pour celle de droite se redressaient pour lui dans un signe de curiosité. Et d’accord, c’était peut-être un peu pour lui qu’Eren avait pris la décision de choisir ce bataillon là.

Et l’idée qu’un dortoir pour tout le monde, même les gradés, n’était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, c’était grâce à ça qu’Eren pouvait profiter de la vision d’un Levi dès les premières heures du matin. Un Levi, cerné, insomniaque, peu aimable mais un Levi quand même. Merde, Eren pourrait presque en ronronner s’il n’avait pas peur qu’on lui cherche encore plus de noises après ça. Beaucoup tolérer sa race, et certains même comme Hanji en était ravis, mais d’autres auraient préféré le mettre dans un sac et le balançaient à la flotte.

C’était pour ces gens-là qu’Eren refusait d’être plus chat qu’humain alors que ses instincts le poussaient à se lover contre ses amis ou juste ronronner dans un signe de contentement. Il reniait une partie de sa nature, vrai, mais au moins il était un peu près tranquille à une exception près : Reiner.

Ce blond peroxydé ne passait pas un jour sans lui faire savoir qu’il devrait abandonner l’armée et faire le gigolo dans la capitale. Les nekos étaient peut être des anciens esclaves sexuels après tout, ils étaient mignons avec leurs oreilles et leurs airs de chaton. Cette époque était toutefois révolue depuis près d’une cinquantaine d’années, trop peu pour que toutes les mentalités changent. Même si, rare était ceux qui voulait un neko comme un jouet personnel. Maintenant, on les mettait plus à l’écart car les humains ne comprenaient pas vraiment comment gérer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un humain, mais qui était quand même sacrément animal.

Cette méfiance était présente des deux côtés : après tout on n’oubliait pas que les nekos avaient été utilisés comme _sex_ _toy_ pendant des générations. C’est ce qui rendait la situation du pays compliquée. Le gouvernement avait beau essayer mais cela prenait du temps pour changer. Et la venue d’Eren dans le bataillon d’exploration aux côtés de l’homme le plus fort de l’humanité avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Bien malgré lui, Eren et Levi étaient devenus des symboles de la tolérance voulue. Eren, comme un neko qui s’intégrait aux humains et se chargeait même de les défendre. Et Levi, car il avait accepté un neko dans son bataillon malgré tous les préjugés.

Si certaines associations fantasmaient sur un Levi qui soutenait la cause neko et était bien moins froids qu’il ne le laissait entendre. Les rumeurs racontaient que Levi avait lui-même choisi Eren par ses compétences mais aussi pour prouver au monde qu’un hybride pouvait très bien faire la guerre. Certaines même laissaient entendre une relation romantique sur un fond de secret et de ronronnement entre le Caporal et le soldat. Cette dernière rumeur était la pire, car les fans poussaient le vice  jusqu’à vraiment croire que les deux militaires entretenait une relation secrète.

Alors même que la rumeur plus plausible à l’intégration d’Eren à son intégration au bataillon était que non seulement il était doué. Mais en plus Hanji désirait vraiment beaucoup avoir un animal de compagnie. Et malgré toutes les menaces de Levi, elle n’avait jamais lâché l’affaire, et maintenant il avait droit à un neko. C’était probablement pour ça, que parfois quand Eren se faisait _catdnapper_ par Hanji trop longtemps, le Corporal lui lançait un regard un peu moins froid que d’habitude.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

Plus tard dans la journée, Eren avait enfin fini de faire ses taches obligatoires et pouvait prétendre à une petite heure de repos avant d’aller s’entrainer. Soixante minutes sans personne pour lui demander d’aller récurer les écuries ou une salle inoccupée depuis la création du bâtiment. Il détestait la poussière, elle le prenait au nez et avec son odorat sensible il finissait toujours par éternuer pendant de longues minutes. Et puis, ça s’accrochait aux poils de ses oreilles et c’était hors de question qu’Eren fasse sa toilette avec sa langue pour quelques poussières. Et passer par la salle de bains n’était pas une bonne idée si on ne voulait pas finir avec une serpillère dans les mains.

Le neko vadrouillait dans les couloirs à la recherche d’un coin tranquille ou d’un de ses amis pour profiter un peu. Sa queue de chat du même brun que ses cheveux était relevée pour éviter de trainer au sol. Il détestait vraiment la poussière. Une autre raison de préférer le bataillon de Levi : le Caporal était maniaque. C’était un fait aussi connu que la chambre d’hôpital qui était réservée pour ceux qui se moquaient de sa taille.

Eren faillit lâcher un miaulement en pensant au Caporal et à son aura sombre. Il était attirant c’était un fait et peut être qu’il ne se rendait pas compte que son subordonné rêvait de se frotter à lui pour l’ensevelir sous ses phéromones apaisantes. Peut-être que c’était son instinct plus qu’animal qui réfléchissait à ça, mais bordel ! Eren était à moitié chat, il avait envie de ronronner et de se faire gratter entre les oreilles par le Corporal.

Et non, ce n’était pas un caprice… Mais il fallait le comprendre, Levi était canon. Il était petit mais au lieu de le rendre comique, cela en rajoutait à sa prestance et à cette aura de danger qui l’entourait. Sa coupe militaire n’empêchait pas quelques mèches de cheveux de finir se perdre parfois devant ses yeux. C’était sexy et ça donnait envie de toucher ses mèches de jais. Son regard gris quant à lui était juste une arme de plus pour ce soldat. Une arme, qui faisait de nombreux ravages parmi les rangs féminins et masculins de l’armée.

Eren n’en était pas insensible, pas alors qu’il suivait depuis qu’il était tout petit : les aventures de Levi Ackerman. Et aujourd’hui, il combattait à ses côtés. La joie ! Non ce n’était pas glauque ou malsain.

\- Hé, gamin !

Oups ! Plongé dans ses pensées, le neko avait oublié qu’il n’était pas seul au monde. Et en parlant du loup, Levi était devant lui, les bras croisés devant lui et un air sombre au visage. Merde ! Eren déglutit. Bordel, il avait fait quoi encore ?

\- Ca-Caporal ?

Et le voilà qu’il rougissait et bégayait. Bravo Eren, belle maturité.

\- Bien entendu que t’as oublié. Un chaton comme toi, il lui suffit d’une ficelle pour être encore plus con qu’une chemise et perdre la mémoire.

\- Caporal, je…

\- Ta gueule et suis-moi. On n’a pas tous le privilège d’être assez crétin pour zapper ça.

Levi était déjà parti en direction de l’extérieur, vers une voiture qui attendait bien sagement. Et merde, maintenant Eren s’en souvenait : l’interview. Celle donnée par une association d’émancipation des nekos. Celle à laquelle devaient assister Levi **et** Eren. Celle aussi qu’Eren avait complètement oublié. Merde.

Il grimpa dans la voiture aux côtés de Levi. La gorge nouée par l’appréhension et le stress de se voir épier par des dizaines de nekos et humains qui attendaient de lui la vision d’un héros. Son stress dû se voir car Levi fit un bruit de gorge désapprobateur avant de se tourner vers lui et de continuer la conversation d’une voix glaciale.

\- Oye chaton, calme tes nerfs, tu vas finir par faire une syncope. Et je ne te sauverai pas. Tu es bien trop encombrant.

\- La non-assistance est un crime autant que le meurtre, monsieur.

Le grognement qui sortit de la gorge du caporal fit se demander pendant une fraction une seconde à Eren si Levi n’avait pas du sang de neko dans les veines. C’était bien trop animal.

-Si j’ai besoin de conseil juridique j’appellerai un connard d’avocat pas un chaton de mes couilles.

\- Théoriquement si je venais vraiment de là, je n’aurai pas autant envie de me frotter à vous, _Caporal_.

Peut-être bien que c’était du rentre-dedans et peut être bien qu’il avait également ronronné comme une chatte en chaleur le grade de Levi. Et peut-être qu’il pouvait presque apercevoir des rougeurs sur les joues de son caporal. Oupsi ? Au plus profond de lui, Eren ne put s’empêcher d’être fier de lui, un peu, parce qu’il avait bien peur de la réaction de Levi aussi. Mais il y avait de la fierté quelque part.

\- Capor-

\- Si c’est pour t’excuser comme une lopette, ferme-là Jaeger !

\- En fait, je voulais vous demander de me gratter entre les oreilles. Si on doit endurer cette foutue interview, autant donner l’illusion d’être trop proches pour qu’ils n’aient pas envie de nous réinviter.

\- Et en quoi des gratouilles vont les faire fuir ?

\- Ces gratouilles nous font secréter autant de phéromones qu’une bonne partie de sexe quand elles sont bien faites. Phéromones extrêmement odorantes et perturbantes pour les autres nekos. L’association des Lapins Bleus est composée à 90% de nekos, non ? Croyez-moi, ça sera efficace.

Okay, là, Eren pouvait être encore plus fier de lui. Il avait réussi à tenir ses explications sans bégayer ou rougir. De plus, il pouvait voir dans les yeux du caporal qu’il se faisait à l’idée. Le neko retient un ronronnement en pensant à la séance de caresses à laquelle il aurait peut-être droit, de la part de Levi en prime. Oui, parce que ça jouait : les phéromones étaient peut-être les mêmes mais seulement si le neko était attiré sexuellement par celui qui le caressait. Une contrainte qu’ils n’avaient pas ici présent.

\- Approche chaton.

Levi avait peut-être grogné cette dernière phrase, sa main était quand même tendue vers Eren. Ce dernier s’approcha jusqu’à avoir les genoux collés à son supérieur. Il baissa la tête en direction de la main du petit homme avant de lâcher un grognement appréciateur. Okay, Levi était doué de ses mains, très doué. Eren essaya vraiment de contrôler ses ronronnements mais trop tard. Il finit allongé sur les genoux de Levi, son visage se frottant à ses cuisses dans un geste de contentement. Sa poitrine vibrait aux rythmes de ses ronrons qui se propageaient aux jambes de Levi due à sa position à moitié avachie.

La main de Levi continuait ses caresses entre les oreilles du brun. Une zone extrêmement sensible qui rendait le neko tout flagada. Les ongles du caporal grattaient avec douceur le crâne d’Eren, alors que ses ronrons emplissaient de plus en plus l’habitacle de la voiture. Eren était heureux. Et au vu de l’odeur apaisé qui lui venait du soldat gradé, il n’était pas le seul à apprécier la situation.

Le miaulement lui échappa sans qu’il ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Les caresses de Levi lui donnaient envie de se blottir encore plus sur ses genoux, de ronronner et de miauler toute la journée. Bordel qu’est-ce que c’était bon !

Et stop ! La main de Levi s’était retirée de sa tête. Une seconde et tout s’était arrêté ? Nope, nope. Eren refusait.

-  _Encore_!

C’était sa voix ça ? Ce ronronnement sensuel qui se finissait en miaulement quémandeur ? Eh bien, c’était vraiment bon

\- Chaton exigeant. Je change juste de main.

La voix de Levi était quant à elle, plus calme comme apaisée alors qu’il changeait effectivement de main pour continuer ses caresses. Et oui, avoir un neko signifiait aussi avoir un bon moyen de déstresser. Ce n’était pas pour rien que Hanji lui sautait dessus tous les matins.

Et dire que le paradis allait bientôt cesser alors que la voiture commençait à ralentir de plus en plus. Allez, une dernière caresse, on arrête de ronronner Eren et on se redresse. Il faut quand même avoir l’air présentable. Oui, enfin ça c’était sans compter Levi qui se mit à se faire un plaisir de frotter les oreilles d’Eren et le reste de ses cheveux pour lui donner un air encore plus décoiffé. Ce fut seulement en lançant un semblant de regard noir à Levi que le neko remarqua que celui-ci avait retiré le fouloir qui ornait son cou et défait quelques boutons de sa chemise.

\- Une foutue bonne séance de baise, c’est ça non ? Bien, parce que moi, je ne reste pas habillé pour, bien au contraire.

Levi avait plongé ses yeux dans les émeraudes d’Eren, sa voix était basse et rauque comme s’il avait crié ou du moins fortement gémi alors que non. Et ô par toutes les divinités de ce monde, les images dans l’esprit d’Eren... Il lui fallait plus. Bordel, laissez-lui avoir plus. Tant pis pour la voiture qui s’arrêtait et cette foutue interview. Tant pis même pour son Honneur, tant qu’il avait un peu plus de Levi.

La sortie de la voiture s’était faite silencieusement malgré les regards lourds de sens que leur lançaient les nekos de l’association. L’un osa même plisser son nez dans un geste d’agacement. D’accord, Eren et Levi avaient fait fort mais ce n’était pas une raison pour être aussi agacés par une simple odeur. Ce n’était que des phéromones ! Des hormones très odorantes, mais des hormones comme les autres.

Cette réaction fit presque monter un grognement protecteur dans la gorge d’Eren : il devait défendre son… _quoi ?_ Cette séance de caresse dans la voiture l’avait perturbé plus que prévu. S’ils en venaient à croire qu’il y avait quelque de chose de plus entre lui et le caporal. Ils étaient soldats et Eren était à sa solde, point. Malheureusement, il n’y aurait rien de plus, sauf dans ses rêves.

Le neko suivit son supérieur et les membres de l’association jusqu’à la pièce où ils seraient interviewés. Le seul bénéfice à tout était qu’il allait probablement rater le diner et les corvées associées alors. Et il ne verrait ni la sale face de Reiner et encore moins celle de cheval de Jean. Une maigre consolation pour être épié par des dizaines de personnes. Il était soldat, pas monstre de foire. Et encore moins un jouet médiatique. Eren avait presque envie de se tourner vers Levi et de lui demander de partir, peu importe les conséquences. Il savait qu’il dirait oui. Aucun des deux n’avaient envie d’être là. Par contre, le Commandant Smith ne serait probablement pas du même avis et serait capable de les ramener par la force pour continuer à se donner une bonne image. Quelle vie de merde !

Eren se retenait vraiment de grogner à tout va quand il lui arrivait de sentir l’odeur plus qu’intéressée de certaines femelles en direction de Levi. Il n’était peut-être pas à lui, vraiment mais bordel… ils venaient d’avoir la meilleure séance de gratouille dans toute la vie de neko d’Eren. Il demandait juste du respect envers sa non-relation avec son caporal. Ce n’était quand même pas trop compliqué. Si ? Et bien tant pis pour elles, à la prochaine un peu trop entreprenante, il allait mordre.

Et la voilà qui arrivait en plus : blonde, yeux bleus, aussi intelligente qu’une orange. Elle s’amusait avec ses cheveux et gloussait à chaque fois que Levi était un peu trop violent, soit toutes les minutes au moins. Elle agaçait Eren au plus haut point. Il lui suffit de deux gloussements et d’un mouvement de cheveux pour qu’enfin le neko craque et décide de faire quelque chose. A l’amour comme à la guerre.

Eren profita de son verre vide pour se coller un peu trop à son caporal. Rien de bien méchant, c’était juste beaucoup trop proche pour de simples collègues ou même amis. Et beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche pour le corporal. En théorie, parce que là, Levi n’avait tout simplement pas cillé à l’intrusion de son espace privé. Eren lâcha un ronronnement satisfait avant de murmurer d’une voix basse, et il espérait rauque.

\- Un autre verre, _Caporal_?

Oui, il avait accentué sur le grade de son supérieur pour donner l’impression que c’était comme une plaisanterie entre eux deux et non une marque de distinction. Et peut-être même que quand Levi acquiesça d’un simple hochement de menton, Eren en profita pour montrer toute sa sensualité de neko. Un moyen comme un autre de garder le regard de Levi sur lui et non sur la blonde. Et puis, pour une fois que personne n’allait se moquer de lui, ou tenter de l’entraîner dans un coin sombre autant en profiter. 

Il continua de jouer au jeu du petit neko à son caporal pendant le reste de l’interview. C’était discret et rien ne pouvait faire penser que c’était une relation plus qu’amicale qu’Eren sous-entendait. Car après tout, les nekos étaient très tactiles et sensuels de nature.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

L’interview était passée depuis plusieurs jours et sa publication avait fait grand bruit au sein de la caserne. Après tout, les photos en papiers glacé de leur Caporal glacial avec leur neko personnel étaient canons. Eren en ressentait presque de la fierté quand il marchait dans les couloirs et entendait les murmures appréciateurs derrière lui. _Presque_. Le sentiment qui le dominait le plus souvent était de l’effroi et de la honte quand il repensait à son comportement lors de l’entretien avec l’association. Il s’était comporté comme si Levi et lui étaient un couple.

Cela expliquait surement pourquoi le neko avait veillé à se faire le plus petit possible et à éviter au maximum le corporal. Merde. Eren acceptait même Hanji si ça lui permettait d’avoir une excuse pour éviter ses corvées avec son supérieur. Ouais, il fuyait lâchement.

C’est pourquoi Eren n’était pas étonné d’avoir été convoqué dans le bureau de Levi. Il y allait en trainant des pattes, toutefois. Son ventre était noué, et ses oreilles bien basses mais Eren n’avait pas tellement le choix. Il ne voulait pas devoir quitter l’armée parce qu’il était la source d’énervement principale du plus petit. Le neko poussa un petit miaulement penaud avant d’entrer dans son enfer personnel : le bureau parfaitement propre de Levi.

 La pièce était grande, suffisamment pour comporter un canapé en plus du bureau et des trois chaises qui l’entouraient. S’il n’y avait pas la trace de la moindre poussière, cela ne voulait pas dire que le bureau était rangé. Il y avait des piles de papiers absolument partout. Et un Levi assis sur sa chaise derrière son bureau, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de l’arrivant.

Eren eut beaucoup de mal à avaler la salive qui restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il était foutu. Levi n’allait pas le virer de la caserne mais tout simplement l’assassiner.

\- Capor…

\- Assis !

\- Oui, monsieur.

Ses oreilles se baissèrent plus encore vers l’arrière si c’était possible. Eren s’installa rapidement sur une des deux chaises qui étaient face à Levi. Seul un bureau les séparait. Et ce n’était absolument pas suffisant pour empêcher le caporal de le tuer s’il en avait vraiment envie.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fous à faire le putain de chaton domestique avec Quatre-yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, gamin. Il te fallait moins d’une minute pour fuir Hanji le matin depuis que ton cul de pouilleux s’est posé dans cette caserne. Et là tu restes dans ses bras à miauler ? Te fous pas de moi

\- Je-je ...

\- Bordel de mes couilles !

Levi venait de craquer. Et merde, Eren avait fait craquer Levi. Ce dernier qui venait de frapper violemment son bureau faisant voler quelques feuilles du haut des piles. Merde. Eren était un chaton mort.

\- Bordel, Eren. Je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup. Si un connard de saloon te fait chier, tu peux venir me voir. T’as pas besoin de te planquer chez Hanji, encore moins chez cette folle.

Le ton de Levi était las comme s’il était fatigué mais Eren ne s’en rendit pas vraiment compte. Son cerveau était bloqué sur ce que le corporal insinuait. Merde. Le soldat gradé croyait que Eren était harcelé et de ce fait, il fuyait Levi parce qu’il avait peur de sa réaction ? Bon. Dans la vie, il fallait profiter de chaque opportunité non ? Et si ça évitait à Eren de dire la vérité sur le pourquoi de sa fuite, autant en profiter.

\- Je… ce n’est pas si grave. Ce sont juste les trucs habituels.

\- Quel truc habituel ? Hé gamin de quelles conneries tes deux putains de neurones te font parler ?

\- Oh, tu sais. Des sifflements quand je passe, des commentaires sur ce qu’un neko _apprivoisé_ comme moi devrait faire pour remercier les autres d’être si gentil, des blagues grivoises et autres. Les trucs normaux quoi.

Eren ponctua son énonciation d’un haussement d’épaules. Okay il mentait sur la raison pour laquelle il évitait le corporal mais pas sur le reste. Tout ça, il le vivait vraiment au quotidien. Sauf que pour lui c’était vraiment normal. Il était le seul neko dans une caserne d’humains. Et même avant, avant d’arriver ici, il avait l’habitude de ce genre de remarques-là : dans la rue, dans les transports en commun. C’était devenu une donnée normale de sa journée. Quelque chose liée à sa condition, quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas changer, quelque chose que les autres adoraient lui rappeler. Un vestige des siècles d’esclavage et de jouets sexuels que les nekos avaient étés.

\- Les trucs _normaux_?

Le regard que lui adressa Levi en répétant ces propres mots lui firent peur. Il y avait une telle rage qui brillait au fond.

\- Qu’on soit bien clair tous les deux Eren Jaeger, ça, ce n’est pas normal. La normalité dans une putain de caserne c’est se plaindre du manque de nourriture ou des dernières corvées. Même l’absence de couilles chez un homme est plus normale que tes conneries. Compris

\- J-je…

\- Oui ou non, bordel ?

\- Oui chef !

\- Maintenant tu vas rester assis sur cette putain de chaise et me faire une liste de tous les connards et conasses qui se permettent de faire _les trucs habituels_. Et ne me sors pas une saloperie de connerie de ne pas balancer ses camarades ou je vais prendre tes viscères pour te faire ta propre corde de pendu.

Le hochement frénétique de la tête d’Eren indiquait très clairement qu’il avait compris et qu’il ferait ce que Levi lui dirait. Ses oreilles étaient aplaties derrière sa tête de peur d’attiser encore plus la colère du caporal. Levi Ackerman était un homme terrifiant.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’Eren mangeait presque calmement à sa table aux côtés de Mikasa et Armin, il sut que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Ses oreilles n’arrêtaient pas de frétiller dans l’espoir de se défaire d’une poussière invisible. Pourtant tout était normal. Mikasa à sa droite, Armin à gauche, Jean devant lui qui fronçait le nez dès qu’il voyait le neko rajoutait du sel dans son plat pour la énième fois. Un repas ordinaire. Alors pourquoi tous les sens de chat d’Eren s’affolaient dans un vain espoir de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Il crut avoir trouvé quand Reiner vint s’installer à sa table mais même ça ce n’était pas assez extraordinaire pour le rendre aussi nerveux. Eren ne comprenait pas. Et personne d’autre que lui n’avait l’air de sentir la tension dans la salle. Que se passait-il putain ? Il faillit lâcher un grognement de frustration, mais les coups de coude conjoints de ses amis l’en avaient empêché. Merci Mikasa. Merci Armin. Reiner ne l’aurait jamais lâché après ça. Il aurait encore le droit à une blague fumeuse.

Reiner… maintenant qu’il y pensait. Le blond était le seul de la liste qu’Eren avait remis au corporal à être présent au diner. Merde. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Eren sentait le coup foireux. Ne lui dites quand même pas que... Oh si. Il n’avait même pas de se retourner pour sentir l’aura sombre de Levi derrière lui. Une aura sombre qui était accompagnée d’exclamations choquées sur son passage.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes pour qu’Eren trouve le courage de se retourner et voit pourquoi autant de monde semblait voir un fantôme.

Bordel de merde.

Levi _fucking_ Ackerman était habillé comme à son habitude : son air fatigué sur le visage, ses yeux promettant mille morts et _des putains d’oreilles de chats factices sur la tête_. Merde. Eren ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était mais, il pouvait presque parier que Levi avait aussi fait l’effort de se procurer une queue.

Les oreilles de chats de Levi étaient aussi sombres que ses cheveux et avaient l’air plus vraies que nature sauf qu’elles ne bougeaient pas. Ça n’empêchait pas Eren de vouloir se frotter à Levi et de lui montrer son affection en s’occupant de la toilette de ses oreilles. Merde. Ça, ça venait en première place des fantasmes impossibles entre Eren et Levi fantasmés par Eren.

Le corporal marcha sans s’arrêter jusqu’à la table du neko. De là, il laissa ses yeux trainaient sur la tablée. Il semblait juger chaque personne les unes après les autres et en même temps les défier de faire la moindre remarque sur ses nouveaux attributs. Ce fut quand son regard d’acier se posa sur Reiner que tout le monde comprit qu’il valait mieux garder la tête baissé et ne rien faire.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi gamin impuissant, à quel point avoir des putains d’oreilles de chaton fait de moi une trainée

\- Je…

\- Ta gueule connard ! Ta voix elle-même est de la connerie.

Levi ne dit rien de plus. Il fixa juste Reiner avec ses yeux de tueur et sa putain d’aura sombre. Personne n’osait le défier ou même juste parler dans la cantine. Ils avaient bien trop peur des conséquences. Même Eren se taisait et ne cherchait même pas à calmer le jeu. Il était bien trop impressionné et un peu excité par Levi qui défendait son honneur.

\- Maintenant que ça soit clair pour vos petits cerveaux étriqués : je ne veux plus avoir aucune mention de quoi que ce soit contre nos nekos. Ils sont là car ils ont réussi les tests, et probablement mieux que vous, bande d’incapables. Maintenant tout le monde la ferme et vous faites comme tout le monde dans cette foutue caserne : vous travaillez en vous la bouclant.

Une vague d’acquiescement se fit dans la salle alors que tout le monde baissa les yeux. Levi Ackerman était vraiment un homme terrifiant.

Un homme terrifiant qui venait de poser sa main sur l’épaule d’Eren avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l’oreille. Des mots qui firent rougir le jeune neko alors qu’il comprenait le sens des paroles. Heureusement, personne n’avait les yeux sur lui et on le laissa tranquille.

\- A partir de ce soir, tu changes de lit pour celui voisin au mien. Je vais te garder à l’œil.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes à peine, engloutissant le monde sous une couverture sombre. Cela faisait trois mois déjà qu’Eren dormait dans le lit voisin à celui du Caporal. Trois mois déjà Son sommeil venait alors qu’il se concentrait sur le bruit discret de la respiration de Levi. C’était devenu une habitude et une nécessité, et ce dès la première nuit. Ce besoin de savoir l’autre vivant comme si, être plus proche de lui le rendait soudainement plus mortel qu’auparavant.

Le neko prenait enfin confiance de leurs courtes vies et du temps qui passait. Les secondes rythmées par l’horloge alourdissaient encore un peu plus l’atmosphère. Le bruit était parfois bien trop assourdissant pour encore capter la brève inspiration de Levi. Eren était terrifié par l’idée de perdre le caporal.

Son admiration, transformée en désir s’était mué en une sourde affection qui lui serrait le cœur dès que ses yeux tombaient sur la silhouette de son supérieur. Eren ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il s’était passé pour entamer cette transition. Comment son cœur avait décidé de suivre son corps ? Mais à force de côtoyer Levi dans son quotidien et dans des aspects tellement plus humains, Eren se devait bien d’admettre ses sentiments envers son supérieur.

Il en avait pris conscience quand Levi avait décidé de le protéger de Reiner et des autres. Eren avait alors compris que la douleur bienheureuse qui se diffusait dans son cœur n’était pas étrangère de l’objet de ses désirs.

Désormais, Eren veillait la nuit, ne serait-ce que pour entendre le bruit de la respiration de Levi. S’endormir en sachant que le caporal n’allait pas disparaitre. Et si des larmes silencieuses coulaient parfois quand Eren réfléchissait un peu trop à l’idée de voir son corporal disparaitre ce n’était pas bien grave, personne ne le voyait.

C’est surement pour ça qu’il fut surpris quand un soir, il sentit une petite silhouette le pousser vers un coin de son lit pour le rejoindre. L’odeur qu’il percevait lui faisait  se demander pourquoi Levi venait dans son lit ? Sa vision nocturne lui permettait aussi de voir que le visage du caporal n’impliquait aucune question ou protestation.

 - Juste … pas de question, Eren.

\- O-oui.

Il venait peut-être de bégayer un petit peu mais Eren ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était à l’extrême bord de son lit, à la limite de tomber. Et il avait Levi dans son lit, avec lui. Son cerveau devait rêver, ce n’était pas possible…

\- Chaton idiot.

La voix agacée de Levi le ramena à la réalité et lui confirma que non, il ne rêvait pas. Des bras vinrent soudainement le prendre par la taille pour le coller à leur propriétaire. Levi était allongé sur le dos avec la tête d’Eren sur son torse, complètement lové contre son flan. Le souffle de Levi se répercutait sur sa joue d’Eren, qui était bercé par le torse de son supérieur qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Eren était complètement rassuré et détendu alors même qu’il était dans la même pièce que Levi.

\- Je…

La voix chuchotée de Levi était douce et hésitante. Une situation suffisamment incongrue pour qu’Eren redresse ses oreilles pour mieux entendre. Le neko se refusait de faire le moindre mouvement par crainte de détruire ce moment.

\- Je suis un homme violent, insensible et bien trop vieux pour toi.

Eren avait envie de protester. De dire que cela lui importait peu. Qu’être juste à ses côtés lui suffisait. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il en profita juste pour se lover un peu contre le flan de Levi, sa queue de chaton reposant sur le ventre du caporal pour entourer complètement son corps. Ne rien dire mais rassurer par des simples gestes.

\- Il n’y aura pas d’affection en public, et peut être pas assez en privé également... Je vais crier, probablement très souvent. Je risque de te repousser, souvent. Mais…

La main de Levi était venue caresser avec délicatesse le crâne d’Eren alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse. Le neko comprenait sans mal ce qu’il se passait : Levi avait réfléchi à un possible _être à deux_ et semblait maintenant le pousser à abandonner cette idée. Les défauts qu’il citait ne faisaient pas peur à Eren. Tant que cela voulait dire qu’Eren pouvait continuer à être à ses côtés. Le neko prit son courage à deux mains alors il ouvrit la bouche mais ne changea pas de position. Mais il voulait laisser à Levi l’impression d’être celui qui avait le contrôle et qu’il était aussi insensible qu’il le pensait.

\- Je m’en fiche. Laisse-moi juste être à côté de toi, laisse-moi te coller bien trop en privé, laisse-moi te faire râler ou même crier. Bordel, oui ! Laisse-moi te faire crier, de plaisir, de colère, ou de douleur. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point on peut se sentir vivant à deux.

Eren se tut lorsque que la main de Levi se glissa jusqu’à son menton pendant qu’il parlait. Une légère poussée et le visage d’Eren se retrouva devant celui du caporal. Celui-ci contrôlait tout pendant qu’il déposait un simple baiser sur les lèvres mordillées du neko avant de le remettre dans la position précédente.

\- Stupide chaton. Maintenant dors.

Le sourire sur les lèvres, Eren ferma les yeux et s’endormit rassuré er bercé  par le souffle constant de Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanille a corrigé ce texte, merci à elle (encore). J'ai l'air blasé mais c'est le 4ème texte que je publie ce soir, et la fatigue est présente un peu. 
> 
> (Depuis que j'ai lu SNK, Reiner est devenu le chaton que je veux protéger, je suis désolée d'en avoir fais un méchant ici)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce OS ! 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
